


醉后不知天在水 18

by cuipizhaji



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21751675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuipizhaji/pseuds/cuipizhaji
Summary: 微博@祝萬般皆宜完整版在长佩新站
Kudos: 4





	醉后不知天在水 18

夏在水刚跑进屋转身要关门，夏一方已经抢先一脚迈了进去。  
他瞥了眼夏在水被宽大T恤遮住的下半身，反手推上门，手指拧上了锁。  
“咔哒”一声，跟在撞击他的神经似的。  
“哥？”夏在水退后一步，不解的看向他。  
夏一方偏着脸吸了口气，朝他招手：“过来。”  
夏在水不明白他要做什么，犹豫着不敢上前。  
“夏在水。”夏一方喊他的名字，“我让你过来。”  
怕被餐厅的张吉利听到，夏一方特地压小了声音，主动向前一步抓住夏在水的手腕，交换位置把他摁在了门板上。  
“哥——”  
感受到夏一方的动作，夏在水的声音戛然而止。  
“闭嘴。”  
夏一方压住他的手腕，手指勾开短裤的系带，闭了闭眼睛，将手伸了进去。  
果不其然，跟他猜的一样。  
猝不及防的被碰到，夏在水轻哼一声，伸手抓上了夏一方的衣角。  
“哥……”  
“闭上嘴。”  
他深吸一口气，压着夏在水的头抵在自己肩膀上，掀起他的T恤下摆撩到他唇边，“咬住。”  
“不……”  
“让你咬住。”夏一方意外的强势，手握住他的立起来的性器，轻轻一动，便感觉怀里人的身体顿时绷紧了，他轻喘着气，灼热的呼吸悉数喷洒在夏一方的脖颈上。  
喘的他几乎有些受不了。  
夏在水咬着自己的T恤下摆，眼睛被刺激的湿漉漉，脸颊也飞上了一抹红，喜欢和羞耻感几乎是同时填满了他的脑袋。  
他不明白事情怎么会发展成这样，夏一方怎么会突然跟着闯进来，用仅有的几次经验帮他打飞机。  
“哥，别……”  
夏一方没理他，整个手掌都贴上了他滚烫的性器，沿着那些凸起的经络自上而下的撸动，露出内里滑腻的皮肤，用大拇指的指腹轻轻抚过顶端，夏在水身体一颤，乳白色的液体射了他满手。  
夏在水涨红了脸，死死的拽住夏一方的衣服不肯抬头，把脸埋进他的颈窝，感受着夏一方叹了口气，换了另一只干净的手帮他重新拉好了短裤。  
“行了。”夏一方拍拍他的后脑勺，偏过脸吻了口他的发顶。  
不知道是不是因为刚进行了亲密接触身体太过敏感，夏一方只是轻轻碰他一下，他后背的毛孔就跟炸开了一样，一片一片冒出了鸡皮疙瘩。  
“用不着害羞，”夏一方安慰他，“没事儿。”  
“你当然没事儿了！”夏在水听到这话，倏的抬起头瞪他，眼眶红的像个没有攻击性的小动物，“起反应的又不是你！”  
夏一方盖住他的眼睛，隔着手背亲了亲他。  
好像什么东西快压不下去了。  
夏在水用了多长时间冷静下来，他就抱了夏在水多长时间。  
小孩儿这个时候面子薄的很，害羞到白皙的后脖颈和耳后都红成了一片。  
夏一方知道自己不该这么冲动，但看到夏在水因为他慌乱的起了反应后，他无论怎样都遏制不了自己抬脚跟上来的冲动，甚至都想就这样吧。  
管他们是不是堂兄弟，身体是不是流着相同的血，就这样吧。  
他究竟是怎么做到喜欢上自己的堂弟的。  
真是要疯了。  
直到夏在水冷静下来后，夏一方才放开他去洗手。  
手上沾的全是快要干涸的乳白色液体，他打开水龙头将那些东西冲走，想到刚才夏在水在他怀里软着声音喊“哥”，浑身上下的血液都跟找不到自己该去的地方了似的，在他体内横冲直撞起来。  
屋外的夏在水反应也好不到哪儿去，缩在床上用被子牢牢捂住自己，一张脸红的直发烫，脑海里盘旋的全是夏一方帮他时忍耐着的表情和强硬的语气。  
他都干了些什么啊？！对自己的堂哥起反应也就算了，竟然还被他发现了！  
最最最重要的是！他竟然帮自己——  
天！  
夏一方擦干净手走出洗手间后，就看见夏一方羞愧的在床的正中央缩成了一团。  
好可爱。  
他走过去隔着被子拍了拍那团仓鼠，“夏在水？”  
裹着被子的仓鼠动了动，咬着牙不吭声。  
夏一方扬了下眉梢，拿他有些没办法，只好把手伸进去，想要把他从被窝里揪出来。  
“不许动！”夏在水羞的快要爆炸，飞快的压住他的手喊道。  
夏一方握住他的手腕，声音自他头顶传来：“别害羞了，起来换衣服，要出门了。”  
“我不去了。”夏在水闷声闷气的躲在被子里说。  
“不去就算了。”夏一方没跟想象一样的劝他，而是把手收了回去，又体贴的帮他掖好被角，“那我带着吉利去了，要是玩的太晚就不回来了。”  
“不行！”夏在水猛地掀开被子，脸上的红晕还没消下去，像个熟透了的苹果。  
“为什么？”夏一方笑着看他。  
“……”夏在水被噎了一下，恶狠狠的皱起眉结结巴巴的说，“就是不行！……我不允许！”  
“那就起床。”  
夏在水顶着一张红苹果脸磨磨唧唧的从床上爬起来。  
他真的好没有骨气。  
夏一方顺了顺他毛茸茸的头发，扔下一句“换衣服吧”就出了房间。  
说实话，夏在水觉得自己刚才在做梦，不仅在做梦，而且梦到的画面贼鸡儿真实。  
不记得从什么时候开始，夏一方就常常出现在他的梦中，最开始还是站在河对岸冲他笑，再后来就变成了裸着上半身站在他面前，每做一次梦身上遮盖的布料就少一块，到最后彻底没有了。  
在梦里，夏一方把他摁在床上，俯下身温柔的吻过他的眉眼，节骨分明的手指压着他的手腕，唇瓣尝过他的全身上下，停留在每个敏感处含咬舔弄。  
他吓得从梦中惊醒，红着脸偷偷去洗内裤，那时候他就知道，完了，真的完了。  
他从小到大只在意过夏一方一个人，只在梦里梦到过他，也只为了他大清早爬起来去清洗内裤。  
那时候哪儿有现在懂的多啊，他惶恐不安的陷入了一段说长不长说短不短的迷茫期，他疯狂在网上搜集资料，从朋友那里要了无数的资源来看，又尝试着与身边的女生变得更亲近，最后他发现，其他人都不行，只能是夏一方。  
他那时候近乎崩溃，上课时也心不在焉，脑袋里反反复复想的都是夏一方。  
关于他喜欢上自己堂哥这件事儿，除了那只花孔雀知道，他其他人都没敢告诉。  
认识花翎那天说巧不巧，他那天翘课在大街上漫无目的的晃悠，过马路时没看红绿灯，被花翎开着车从身旁擦过，车轱辘差点儿撵过他的脚背。  
花翎是个花钱大手大脚的富二代，人如其名，行事作风像个疯狂开屏的花孔雀，他以为自己撞到了人，踩了刹车后却没下车，降下车窗瞥他一眼，欠扁的让他想死一边死去，气得夏在水把骨头捏的咔咔作响，冲上去就赏了他一拳。  
谁也不知道怎么回事儿，两人成了很要好的朋友，花翎带着夏一方抽烟喝酒蹦迪厅，灌了他一身的臭毛病。  
后来知道他喜欢自己的堂哥是还吃了一惊，吃惊过后就把车停在路边去药店买了安全套和润滑剂，塞进他手里后暧昧的鼓励他勇敢上。  
夏在水一巴掌把他拍清醒了，再也没跟他讨论过关于感情方面的事儿。  
到现在那盒安全套和润滑剂还摆在他床头柜的最深处，跟那些乱七八糟的东西埋在一起。  
他一直没勇气去看，直到今天，他套好衣服蹲在抽屉前看了一眼，又红着脸关了回去。  
他好喜欢夏一方，喜欢到快要疯了，但他不敢说出口，也没有勇气挑破那层薄到透明的窗户纸。  
他不想放弃，尤其在经历了今天之后。  
如果突兀的表白，夏一方会不会在他脸上甩一巴掌？  
那表白之后又要怎么办？顺其自然的在一起？  
他没法想象自己未来要怎么面对夏一方的父母，他的亲叔叔亲阿姨，更没法想象要怎么面对自己。  
他像个废物一样。


End file.
